


Cops Lie, Too

by RapidfireEcho



Series: Story Dump 11/15/16 [2]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bee's Not Actually a Nice Cop, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Law Enforcement, law breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidfireEcho/pseuds/RapidfireEcho
Summary: I plan on finishing this, but I can't quite figure out the transition from this scene to the track, but feel free to help me out. Once I get past this first scene I'll remove this story from the story dump, and it'll be its own story.





	

Thunderhoof huffed. It had been three weeks his siblings had been over for their annual month-long meeting. His older sister was annoying and had _finally_  gotten her mate sparked up, and his little brother had finally had his sparklings, twins, and had brought them along. The twins were evil little Pit spawns. And here he was, still single. It was family tradition to find a significant other and have kids, to continue the family lineage, and ensure that the empire his parents had so painstakingly created would continue. He had failed miserably with past relationships, most recently a stunning Wolfticon named Steeljaw, but he was unfaithful. He cheated. All. The damn. Time.

Thunderhoof loosened his tie and took his cigar out of his mouth and blew a long puff of smoke at the ceiling, watching as it was caught and swirled about by the fan. He sighed, then looked out his window.

A knock on his office door brought him from his bitter 'why can't I get someone who cares and wants kids' contemplation.

"Enter," he said cooly. The door was opened by a teenage Wolfticon Seeker, Airwolf, today she had on a pair of boot cut jeans, her favorite pair of boots, a bright orange shirt that went halfway to her knees, and a jet black hoodie. She was less than half his age, had her own little empire in more of the stealing, illegal racing, betting, fighting, oh, and not to mention the occasional run to him with her pack, with the most common phrase being "Oh, shit, we shot some guy! Can we hide in your basement?" They didn't want arrested, but they did what they wanted and usually ran from the consequences. Bombshell was freakishly talented with handcuffs and stealing, despite the fact that he was a Predacon. Airwolf was a skilled pickpocket, but Bombshell was the best ever, and Airwolf ran their pack, because if Bombshell ran it, he would, to use his own words, "Literally run it into the ground", and he probably would.

"Hey Hoof. No, I'm not here to ask if me and my pack can hide in your basement. We haven't killed anyone..... You know, _recently_. I came to give you one of the reports that one of your idiots forgot about," the femme spoke before he could say anything, handing him a tablet, which she had obviously already gone through and edited punctuation and spelling errors, not to mention she usually reworded things to make it easier for everyone to understand. Her intelligence always amazed him, no matter how many times she went off on rants about sciencey stuff. She was a genius. But she preferred to run around like a maniac, with her friends pulling illegal slag all over town.

"Thanks," he gruffed. "Anything new in your territory?"

"Nothing much," she responded with a shrug, giving him a look that betrayed that she knew he wasn't in a good mood, "OK, what's wrong?"

"Wadda'ya mean, Wolfie?" Everyone close to her called her Wolfie, except her brother (he'd been gone for years, arrested for something he didn't even do), who was the only one allowed to call her "Mal", or "Malarkey".

"I mean," she gave him a 'seriously?' look, "You've been gloomy and moody ever since Bladehorn and Sidelash got here. So what the frag is wrong?"

Thunderhoof grunted, looked away, then got up and walked to the window, putting his arm on the glass above his head.

He watched as a group of people drove like maniacs down the street before crashing, then running as fast as they could. The cops weren't far behind. One cop, however, caught his eye.

"Eey YO," he whispered in awe as he watched the chase. The mech had doorwings and stunning silver faceplates, gorgeous hips, and Primus did he know how to move. He ran ahead of the rest of his squad, skillfully jumping and dodging every obstacle in his way and he even jumped up and used the wall beside him to put him on a collision course with the bulkiest of the criminals, slamming into his face with is shoulder. He may have been small, but he could _fight_.

" _Who_  is _THAT?_ " The mafioso asked no one in particular.

"Who's who?" Airwolf asked as she walked up to the window. She recognized the yellow mech running ahead and pointed to him. "The one with the doorwings and loose uniform?"

"Yeah."

"That's Bumblebee," she said, "Trust me, he's not as nice a guy as most cops think. He has this habit of kicking ass in the underground racing industry."

The mafioso smirked.

"Ya think yous can introduce me to 'im sometime?"

"Well, I _guess_. Come to the East track tonight at midnight, and I'll point out which one's him."

"Really?"


End file.
